


Perfect man

by EllowynTheNotKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: A perfect man, Horror, Inspired by Frankenstein, Making a perfect man, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Every man I've ever dated had something that drew me to them. Something that was irreplaceable. But that's okay, I could make my own man perfect.





	Perfect man

 

Every man I’ve loved before had something that made him wonderful. Almost perfect, shame about the rest of them.

James had the most beautiful blue eyes. 

Ethan’s hands were so beautifully talented.

Mark’s skin was like silk. 

Percy was built like a god. 

Leon, Leon was so clever, so smart. He made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. It’s a shame about the rest of him. Online he wove such beautiful stories, and he made the future sound so perfect. I would have loved to spend forever with him. Then when he showed up on our date. He didn’t look anything like I expected. 

I thought he would be The One, and he wasn’t. 

I thought I had found The One, but I hadn’t. 

But that’s okay. Because he’s smart, and he made it so I could find The One, The One for Me. 

He told me a lot about his research, taking people apart and putting them back together. 

It was so smart, he’s so smart. 

He showed me everything when I showed an interest in it. It was almost cute, the way he tried to lure me in. 

It worked, in a manner of speaking. I knew I had to have him. 

His brain at least. 

I kept up our discussions online, it was easier to imagine him as he would be that way. I let him teach me. I helped him overcome the problems with his theories. I helped him with the problems during animal trials. 

I didn’t stand by him, but I supported him.

It was easier to support him when I didn’t have to look at him. 

I listened, I learned, and when it came time for human trials, I was more than ready. 

Leon said that he wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to get it through the human trials. He said there wasn’t any good way for him to show his progress. 

I told him not to worry, I had it covered. 

He told me the specifics of how he needed them. 

I listened, but I already knew how he needed them. 

After all, I was the one to suggest that alive was the best way to do this. 

It wasn’t hard to find them, all the, let’s go with, donors. That Leon needed. 

I suggested the parts that he took from each of them. After all, he needed to test the different connections between the body and the brain. 

Eyes, hands, skin, brain. 

They would all be put into the body of the final donor. 

This, this I was there for. 

The birth of my perfect man. 

I waited for Leon to do the majority of the work.

After all, it would be unkind to take this from him. 

I waited.

I waited until all that was left was the brain. 

It wasn’t his fault he didn’t notice the bubblegum smell. I had been chewing it all day. 

Getting his body onto the table was hard, but not as hard as I had anticipated. He’d lost a lot of weight with the many long nights working on his project. 

I’d been right there when he had removed James’ brain. It wasn’t hard to replicate. 

I was the one to go over all of the connectors for the brain, I had been the one to suggest it to Leon in the first place. 

It was as hard as I thought it’d be. 

But with the connection of the blood flow back to the brain, back to the whole of the body.

It all worked exactly as it should. 

Well. 

As well as it would while there were still a lot of holes in the body. 

But that I could fix. 

As I finished sewing the holes closed, I knew my perfect man was within sight. 

Now I just have to wait for him to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> For fun, not beta'd.  
> Have fun reading, questions and comments are welcome. So are prompts, but none more so than horror prompts.  
> Always looking for prompts, horror prompts will likely be answered sooner.   
> If you can think of any tags that fit this story please comment/message me.


End file.
